


Nomad and the identity crisis

by Cheermione



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gift Exchange, Identity Porn, M/M, Stony loves Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/pseuds/Cheermione
Summary: Made for the Stony Loves Steve Exchange 2018Prompt: There are two rival superhero teams who oppose each other over whatever the author chooses. Steve Rogers is the leader of one such group, by day he is the tiny spunky reporter who always holds the world's powerful accountable, by night he grows into Nomad the powerful vigilante who protects the innocent. Little does Steve know his loving boyfriend Tony Stark is the Superhero Ironman, leader of the rival group and when Steve decides to spill the beans and tell his boyfriend about his secret identity (and hopefully ask for his hand in marriage), a battlefield accident reveals Ironman's secret identity to Nomad and Nomad alone.





	Nomad and the identity crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenoftheRandomWord42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheRandomWord42/gifts).



> I tried to make a Cover for this story, making it part of a series of books about Nomad and his adventures. But it could also be a poster for it really.
> 
> I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun making it!

Nomad and The Identity Crisis


End file.
